Making A Power Belt
Materials Originally Posted by Bandit: As for me, i've made two belts out of vinyl and velcro (go figure). Seriously, just go to a fabric store and get some thin-ish yet sturdy white vinyl and it shouldn't be a problem to sew the velcro on with a regular sewing machine. Originally Posted by Sheriff Dr. Aquabrad: ok so i just found out the belts are made of naugahyde vinyl! Methods Originally Posted by Bandit: For coloring (like the little bat dude, etc.) i tried sharpie, but that faded pretty fast and then turned purple. What DID work was acrylic paint, and i just cut out a stencil using a picture i had printed off the computer. For good measure, you can also spray over it with some gloss or something so it lasts longer. Originally Posted by asteroid: I just bought some vinyl at Wal-mart, and printed the =Astrobats= logo measured my waist and cut the fabric according to size, and sewed some velcro on the ends! file:///C:/DOCUME%7E1/Owner/LOCALS%7...p_image002.jpg Originally Posted by Nate McNeato: file:///C:/DOCUME%7E1/Owner/LOCALS%7...p_image003.jpg Front View file:///C:/DOCUME%7E1/Owner/LOCALS%7...p_image004.jpg Back View What I used to make it: -Cardboard from a box -The Gray cloth (I got it from a local material store) -A printed logo that I made myself -Black and White Paper -A black Shoelace -Glue -Gluegun -A sewing machine and Black thread So basically, measured my waist and I cut out the cardboard box accordingly. (I'd cut it out bigger then your waist, but not a ton bigger), bent it around a lot, folded over the cloth and glue gunned it to the cardboard. Then I cut out the logo and black and white paper to how I wanted it, glued the logo to the other paper and got them lamitated. (Except for the white stripes on the side. The bats were supposed to sign there. I never got the chance to meet any of them, so...maybe next time) Anyway, after the paper was laminated, I cut it out, then sowed it into the cardboard. Finally, I poked 2 holes on each end of the belt, and put the shoelace through like in the rear picture. Originally Posted by Asteroid: When I made mine, I printed a high-res image, laminated it and used crazy glue... it held up for a little while but was toast after my last show. My suggestion would to be to just paint it. Originally Posted by Sheriff Benson: You could try screening the bat onto the vinyl -- just get a screen printing kit at your local art store and give it a shot. Orignally posted by Batvans46: Step 1: Google-maps screenprinting shops near you. 2. Ask for scraps of vinyl or, depending on local laws, dumpster dive for vinyl scraps. As for screen printing, you would need to use a vinyl ink, which is expensive. So i would reccomend spray paint and a good stencil. Reference Originally Posted by The Ska Boss: Alright guys. Here you go. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/the_ska_boss/feodbeltlogo.jpg bat is 5 1/4 inches tall, 5 1/5 inches wide at widest. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/the_ska_boss/feodbeltfront.jpg white part is 3 3/5 inches long, 3 13/16 inches tall at tallest, 2 1/4 at the short end. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/the_ska_boss/feodbeltside.jpg squares are 2 5/16 inches tall, and 2 1/2 inches wide. velcro is 8 inches long. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/the_ska_boss/fullfeodbelt.jpg belt is 4 5/16 inches tall and 3 feet 6 3/8 inches long. highest part (where the bat logo is) is 7 inches tall. and i'll just toss this in here for fun. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/the_ska_boss/signedfurybelt.jpg To add anything to this, post here: The Aquabats Forum - Costume Help Thread Category:Costume Help